To Break a Koopa
by Dancing-Ink-Demon
Summary: Mario proposes to Peach and the consequences of one such action may just break a King ((hiatus))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is long over due but i had a lot of things happen, however I had to rewrite this story. I hope you do enjoy!

Chapter One: Shards of a Broken Heart

It was a wonderful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shinning and there was not a cloud in the sky. Golden locks bounced on top of pink silk, adored with a golden crown. The dress and hair of course belonged to none other then the mushroom Princess Peach. Her colbalt blue eyes where shinning with happiness as she and Mario where spending time in the gardens.

Peach had to say that the garden was one of her favorite places, she often came here when she wanted to get away from the stress of ruling. Her mother had taken very good care of it before she passed. There were plenty of violets and bright red flowers. These were her favorite, they soaked up the sun's rays and grew into bright red petal flowers and at night they glowed within the garden.

Her and Mario had stopped and they had fallen into silence, Peach noticed that the plumber in question was acting nervous. He was messing with his hands and would not look her way. His back was to her and a frown graced her pink lips.

"Mario are you alright, you seem nervous. Has something happened?" she asked as she moved her pink umbrella over her and him to block the sun's rays from burning her fair skin.

"It's a- just, I know we have known each other for quite some time and we have been through a lot. I love you Peach and I a do not want to be with another. So will you marry me?" he had gotten onto one knee and he had produced a simple golden ring.

She gasped and brought her white gloved hands to her lips, her pink umbrella dropped onto the green grass. She knew it must have cost him a lot just to get the simple ring. Half of her heart wanted to say yes, however the other half of her was pulling in another direction and she did not know why. She knew she had to marry but Mario was no prince, she loved him and knew she would be protected. She nodded."Yes of course!" she exclaimed and she felt him take her white glove off her hand and slip the cool ring onto her finger.

Mario smiled and kissed her gently and putting an arm around her waist she smiled back."I will bake one of my cakes as a celebration." she said as they both headed back into the castle. They never knew that a certain Koopa King had been watching the couple from above.

Exactly three days after within the Koopa Kingdom

Bowser a king who was arrogant and boastful and most would say a tyrant was pacing his room, his fire red eyes flashing with different emotions as they reflected off the fire light that was within his room and he stopped to look out of the window of his stars within the black sky twinkled as if they were mocking the great King. Fury and loathing bubbled within his scaled chest that a certain plumber bested him and won the final prize that Bowser treasured the most at this thought sadness took over him.

He stopped as everything came crashing down within him. After everything that they all had gone through,Peach had chosen Mario over him and he for once hadn't had the heart to break up the happy couple. He saw how happy Peach was, how she smiled and her blue eyes lit up as he had asked her to marry him. A part of him was hoping she would tell him no but when she happily said yes, it broke his heart.

All he had ever wanted for her was to be happy, he loved her with everything he could. Peach did not know how her rejection of him hurt, how he wished that he could be in that pesky plumbers place. He finally stopped pacing as a fiery lock of hair fell into his face. What was there left? The only thing he had to hold onto was his son Jr now but sometimes Jr wasn't enough to ease the pain that he felt deep within him these past days.

A pain he thought he had grown so used to from her rejection of him each time he had brought her here, but did not know just how bad it would hurt to see that Peach could never be his. That as much as he tried and sometimes even begged he hated to admit wanted her. He could never have her, a Princess could never love a monster.

He did not bother to go to her nor did he even have the heart to kidnap her. What would be the point if he could never have what his dark heart desired the most. In truth he lied to her most of the time, the Mushroom Kingdom would be good to have but what he really wanted most of all was her. Ever since the first time he saw her, her knew he had to have her. And Jr he dotted on Peach, loved her when his own mother had abandoned them both.

What would he tell Jr when he asked why he had not taken her yet, why when he told him that he could never see his mother figure again. He knew what Jr would feel and that alone would kill him. His son needed a mother and truthfully he needed a Queen, a mate. After all what was a King without his Queen? Of course she deserved so much better than him, he admitted at points he was not the best to be around but he loved her! He would give her anything she ever asked for!

He looked to the doors to his balcony and with slam and the glass of the doors rattled with the Kings rage. It was a good thing he had already put Jr to bed, he did not want his son to see what he father had become. He knew he was a good father to him but what kind of father was he if he could not even win Peach over?

A claw raked across the glass of the door and he heard the crack of the glass against the pressure of his claw. The glass finally shattered and he watched as the shards of glass littered the ground around him. His red eyes flickered over to his large bed, it was filled with comfy red and black pillows and a softer and much deeper mattress. Depression hit him like a ton of bricks weighing his large chest down like an iron door. He had thought of taking his own life several times but each time, Jr had walked in before her could try.

Never in his life had he thought of it, he had always viewed it as a cowards way out and he couldn't do that to his son. But there was only so much pain that someone could take before it crushed them to nothing. And there was a current black hole deep within his chest that was slowly crushing him. Bowser had never felt like this before, he felt like nothing but dirt.

He laughed a deep and dark laugh that would scare most who came across him at the thought. He slowly walked across the black tiled floor and into his bed as look at what a mere woman had done to the great Koopa king. Reduced him down to wanting it all to end. He turned to look at the dark ceiling as the candlelight's flickered, reflecting off of his ruby red eyes. He knew Jr was worried and so was Kamek. And they had every right to worry for their King for the first time.

Bowser had not done much of anything in the past days but be with Jr, even going to the weekly meetings, he had made Kamek go in his place and in a way Kamek could understand and it was why the Magikoopa did not make Bowser go as the King. Kamek had raised Bowser and knew how much he cared for the Princess and he was angry with the mushroom Princess for it, Bowser knew this but also knew Kamek would not start a war without bringing it up with him. Bowser shut his eyes in anger and tried his damnedest to not blow.

Bowser felt himself drifting off but his chest never ceased to stop hurting, maybe he would die of a heart attack he thought. He had no one to pick up the broken pieces of his heart and maybe it was better to be alone.

Bowser woke with a pounding headache as his eyes opened to see light streaming through his balcony. He sat up and noted that the glass doors had been repaired and cleaned up. He rolled out of bed and narrowed his eyes as he saw Kamek floating in front of him his arms crossed.

"Your nastyness as much as it is fun to clean up a mess, I suggest not breaking the balcony doors again, they are a pain to repair." He said

Bowser shivered and groaned as his head pounded."When I want your opionion Kamek, I will ask for it." he hissed and grabbed the glass of water sitting on his bed side and drank it down.

"Sire are you aware how long you have been asleep?" Kamek said to him as he flew over to follow.

Bowser shivered as a chill went through his body and he felt his scales start to sweat. "A couple of hours, why does it matter?" he hissed and ran a clawed hand through his red hair.

Kamek sighed."You have been asleep for an entire day. I have taken the liberty of calling the family doctor. You are running a fever and sweating." Kamek said but had to avoid a swipe from Bowser who was in a foul mood.

"I do not need a doctor, let alone her help!" he bellowed.

Kamek narrowed his eyes."You need a doctor, now shove your pride and lay back down. She will be here soon and I would prefer that you do not kill her." he said sternly.

Normally Bowser would have been angry for being talked to like a child, however Kamek raised him and knew how to handle him. Bowser laid back down, sinking into the bed. He felt another wave of chills ran through him and he started to sweat harder.

"Where is Jr?" Bowser grunted

Kamek adjusted his glasses and looked back at him."He is currently in his room." he stated

Bowser was about to open his mouth to say something else but white sparkles appeared and a slight pop could be heard.

A Magikoopa appeared, her skin was a lilac color and she wore a white robe. She had dark pink eyes behind half moon glasses and a golden scepter with a glowing pink gem at the top.

Kamek cleared his throat as the female eyed Bowser."My my I have not seen you in some time. Kamek was right you do look quite sickly." as she spoke she floated towards Bowser, white sparkles trailing behind her. She waved her secpter over him and the pink gem glowed brightly. She frowned and made Bowser with some difficulty and complaining open his large mouth.

She was met with razor sharp teeth, she looked at his tongue and his throat and closed his mouth feeling his pulse and her pink eyes widened.

"Kamek he has Koopalotus." she whispered to him as Kamek blinked.

"I thought it was only passed between Koopa and Magikoopa's." he said back as Bowser's headache returned and he growled.

"Alright enough! What do we do?" he hissed with irritation.

"The only thing we can do is collect the fire flower and water lily and combined it with pure water for you to drink. This has to be done quickly because withing the week you will be dead if you do not." she said with concern.

"The full moon is not for three days." Kamek said back as Bowser frowned with the thought of having to drink such a thing.

"I am well aware of this, the fire flower grows only within the Mushroom Kingdom now. We will get that first and wait."

The two Magikoopa's looked at Bowser as he scuffed."They will not share their precious flowers with us."

"Then we give them no other choice." Kamek hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to update everyone I am still working on this story, I have had a lot of medical problems and I am still recovering. However if you do like the story so far let me know :) I will be updating soon! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
